


【授权翻译translation】favorite customer

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 翻译的是letsbegin的文现代au，大学生
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译translation】favorite customer

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻译，不太熟练  
> 这是原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711022

正午刚过，蓝礼迈进了高庭咖啡馆的大门，门上的铃铛随着他的进入发出了声响。而那位可爱的咖啡师洛拉斯花了好一会儿才从他制作的咖啡那儿分神，抬起头微笑着看着蓝礼。咖啡馆的人不多，只有两位顾客坐在桌旁，还有一位正在等他的咖啡。

“好吧，好吧，如果这不是我最喜欢的顾客的话。”洛拉斯笑着说，扬起了嘴角。

“嘿！”正在等他咖啡的那个家伙有些愤愤地出声——蓝礼认出他是一名常客，他想那家伙的名字应该是詹德利。

“你真的以为我最喜欢的顾客是你？”洛拉斯冲詹德利戏谑着揶揄道。而詹德利只好耸耸肩，拿着他的饮料走开。

“想喝点什么，蓝礼？平常那种？”洛拉斯走回收银台，愉悦地问。

“是的，我要平时喝的那种就行，除此之外我还要一个巧克力羊角面包。”蓝礼也冲洛拉斯微笑着，走向了柜台，而洛拉斯在开始做他的咖啡前把数据录入了收款机。

“做好了。这是你的冰焦糖玛奇朵和巧克力羊角面包。”洛拉斯靠在柜台上，眨了眨眼睛，“那你是准备接下来留在这儿陪我，还是说只是因为我做的咖啡比较好喝才来搭讪我？”

“恐怕这次只是因为你做的咖啡比较好喝，因为我接下来还得去上课。”蓝礼用微笑做出了回应，随即拿起了他的咖啡与羊角面包。

“这太糟糕了，因为我现在非常地无聊，只能利用你这样有魅力的男人来找找乐子。但是，好吧，我猜我现在只能一个人呆着了。”洛拉斯极其戏剧性地叹了口气。

“我相信你总能找到打发时间的办法的，再见，洛拉斯！”蓝礼打开了门。

“下次见，蓝礼。”蓝礼在离开前，听见了洛拉斯的声音。

当蓝礼走出门后，他看了看杯沿然后叹了口气。大家都知道那个“咖啡师甚至连最简单的名字都拼不对”的笑话吗——“蓝礼（Renly）”真的不是一个很复杂的名字，但是洛拉斯却总是把它拼错，事实上蓝礼第一次就注意到了这个错误，可他觉得没有必要去纠正指出它。后来他总是回到这个小咖啡馆、开始了解洛拉斯的时候，他才觉察到提出这件事已经太迟了。所以现在，在这家咖啡馆的时候，他被迫改名叫兰利（Renllie）。

当下一次蓝礼再来咖啡馆时，已经是三天之后的下午两点了，而那天对蓝礼来说根本称不上顺利。他的室友持续了大半夜的吵闹音乐声让他无法入眠，结果是他不仅睡过了闹钟还上课迟到了，恰好教授那堂课的又是他最不和善的老师——那位老师在下课后尖叫着训斥了他整整五分钟。不仅如此，他还忘了给笔记本电脑充电，这意味着他的电脑在下节课上到一半时就关机了，因此他不得不在课间跑回宿舍去拿充电器。到了吃午饭的时候，他的心情已经糟糕透了。而一想到要和他的哥哥史坦尼斯一起吃午饭，他的心情就更糟了。

蓝礼走进高庭咖啡馆时，他的哥哥早就坐在那儿了，他只好哀叹着承认今天根本不会发生什么好事了。他哥哥的出现甚至意味着他不能去搭讪洛拉斯，而对他来说，只要能跟洛拉斯聊上几句，哪怕只有一分钟也足以让这糟糕的一天变成他的幸运日——他的哥哥居然从他身上剥夺了这仅剩的快乐。

“你看起来糟透了。”洛拉斯的妹妹玛格丽说道，她总在洛拉斯调制咖啡时负责收银。

蓝礼掏出了他的钱包，很迅速地说道：“不用给我做一杯很好喝的咖啡，不违法的话，能加多少咖啡因就加多少。”

玛格丽似乎看出蓝礼丝毫没有交谈的心情，于是她同情地笑了笑，把找出的零钱递给他。蓝礼叹了口气，硬着头皮走向了史坦尼斯。当他经过洛拉斯时，亚麻色卷发的男孩对他露出了一个微笑。

“嗨，蓝礼！”洛拉斯打着招呼，但蓝礼没有搭理他——内疚感很快涌上了心头，是的，这是蓝礼这么久以来唯一没有体会过的全新感觉，所以当然也是时候接受这种消极情绪了。

“史坦尼斯。”蓝礼冷淡地打了个招呼，随后坐在了兄长的对面。

“最近过得怎么样，蓝礼？”

“你根本不关心这些问题，所以别浪费彼此的时间寒暄了。你想干什么？”

“我不能来看看我的弟弟吗？”

“不，因为你从来不会在乎这些事情，你只会在你需要什么的时候才给我打电话。你到底想干什么？”

“我有个朋友，他的女儿要来你们大学，我想让你带她出去玩玩。”

“蓝礼，你的咖啡好了！”洛拉斯呼喊着，却不像他平常惯有的那份热情。而蓝礼根本没听见他的声音。

“你这种家伙居然是在给我介绍对象吗？让我来猜猜，这个所谓的‘朋友’并不是什么朋友，只不过是某个你想交好的商人。难以置信，距离你上次联系我已经有九个月了，而现在你甚至是想塞给我随便某个女孩儿——我可以保证我根本不会对她产生任何兴趣。强迫她和我在一起未免太过残忍了，我也确定这段关系绝对不会有任何结果。”蓝礼的反应很激烈。

“蓝礼，拜托，给她一个机会，你或许会喜欢她。”

“我绝对不会！”

“你需要冷静点，你现在的行为就是在丢人现眼。给我个理由她为什么不值得一见。”

蓝礼向来是个通情达理善解人意的人，他总是左右逢源，不必做出些违心的事就能很轻易地照顾到每个人的情绪。他也同样非常擅长向他的家人隐瞒秘密，换句话说，他是个同性恋。与他哥哥的谈话令蓝礼很气愤且疲惫不堪，他现在只想迅速结束这一切。

“因为我是同性恋！”蓝礼大声说着，而这不错，史坦尼斯脸上的表情值了，“以及我恨透你了！”

史坦尼斯刚准备嘶吼着叫喊却被打断了。

“不知好歹的什么？你接下来准备说些什么？这间咖啡馆可是在一所自由开放的大学里，而柜台后的那个同性恋咖啡师甚至还是击剑队和曲棍球队的队长，他可以在你准备动手之前就揍翻你。但我不会让他这么做，因为这种好事当然要留给我自己。去他妈的，史坦尼斯，放过那个女孩儿吧，也别再联系我了。如果你明白我说的了，那么很好，原谅我要先走一步，因为你打扰了我非常重要的调情时间。”没等到一句回应，蓝礼就起身走向了柜台——洛拉斯正在那儿惊讶地张着嘴看着他。

“今天过得怎么样，洛拉斯？”蓝礼微笑着的样子像是刚刚什么事情都没发生，却暗自为自己让洛拉斯·提利尔哑口无言的能力而洋洋自得。

“你的咖啡好了。”洛拉斯指了指柜台上的杯子，眼神却不曾离开蓝礼分毫。

“谢谢你。以及我的名字拼作蓝礼，而不是兰利（My name is spelled r, e, n, l, y not r, e, n, l, l, i, e）。如果我们今天晚上要去约会的话，知道我的名字怎么拼很重要。”

“该死，你就不能再等八天吗？”玛格丽冲蓝礼喊道。

“什么？”蓝礼现在有些困惑了，但洛拉斯却得意地傻笑着。

“我今天晚上六点有时间，一起吃晚饭吗——玛格丽请客。”洛拉斯咧着嘴笑了起来，手上还拿着玛格丽刚刚递给他的钱。

“听起来不错，但刚刚到底发生了什么？”

“我当然知道怎么拼你的名字，蓝礼，这个名字真的很简单。但是我们在这儿实在是有些无聊，于是我和玛格丽打了个赌，看看顾客们究竟会不会纠正我们把他们的名字拼错。你第一次来的时候，我赌的是你不会，而你的确没有纠正，因此我赌赢了。接下来的日子里你总是来买咖啡，我们也一直打赌你会不会纠正我的拼写错误。最近的赌约是你这个月会不会，而玛格丽认为你不会——蓝礼，你刚刚为我赢了三百五十美元。”

“而你居然在我会不会纠正你的拼写错误这件事上，赌了三百五十美元。”

“我们家的人比较好胜，你应该在我和你深入到‘这件事’之前知道这一点。”洛拉斯笑着在他与蓝礼之间比了个手势。

“希望今天晚上能够了解到更多。”

“我也很期待。”

他们都没发现史坦尼斯气冲冲地离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：原作者letsbegin在写的时候把洛拉斯写成了“blonde”，但小花是棕发，我查了一下blonde也有亚麻色的意思，所以我就选取了这个词义  
> 当时看这篇觉得很有趣很好懂，但实际上翻起来发现信、达、雅这三点几乎都没办法达到，太难了太难了太难了


End file.
